Vongola Style Story Telling
by 1458
Summary: A few fables and fairy tales told with KHR characters.
1. The Wolf and the 7 Kids

This is a retelling of the Grimm's 'The wolf and the seven young goats.'

The characters were determined by a random number generator

I really like the diverse and unique characters of KHR, so I tried to play around with it

So far, i included the Vongola 10th generation, Arcobaleno, Varia, Kokuyo, Mare and a few others

I might include more characters into my base later... but i'll stick with these for now.

Please enjoy~

* * *

"Yo everyone~ This is the story of the wolf and the 7 kids."

M.M. wacked Takeshi on the head. "Why are you waving if no one can see you?! Stop wasting time."

"Haha, sorry." Takeshi picked up the script. "Where am I… Oh, k. Once upon a time, there was a mother goat and her 7 kids."

"MAMMAN, LAMBO-SAMA WANTS CANDYYYY" Lambo wailed.  
"BLUEBELL TOO."

"MORE BEER." Iemitsu laid on the couch, watching TV.

"Oho, Mother, it seems that Dino fell again." Kikyo helped Dino up, who sheepishly thanked him.

"Trash. Shut up."

Spanner continued to type on his laptop, ignoring the entire scene.

"WHERE IS THE MOTHER GOAT?!" M.M. screamed.

"Haha, he left already." Takeshi rubbed the back of his head, pointing out the door backstage.

"WHAT" M.M. jumped up from her director's chair, ready to drag Verde back inside.

"Mother sent me an email." Spanner spoke for the first time, taking his spannerpop out of his mouth. "He said he needs to buy some radioactive chemicals from the next town." He stuck his spannerpop back inside.

"…And? That isn't all he wrote, right?" M.M. asked.

Spanner shrugged.

"Maa maa" Takeshi pushed M.M. back down into her chair. "Don't worry about it."

M.M. wacked Takeshi with her script. "What do you mean 'don't worry about it'? The story can't move on." She pointed at Verde's line. "You say it."

"Ahaha, k." Takeshi read the line. "Don't open the door for strangers. Watch out for big bad wolves." He summarized.

M.M. sighed. "Close enough." She looked up at the 7 kids. "Move on."

"Trash. Get me some meat." Xanxus shot Dino, who barely dodged.

"How would I know where the meat is?" Dino yelled back. "Ask the Young Lion."

"Oho… it seems that the Young Lion is asleep."

Suddenly, there was a gentle knock on the door. "Um, please let me inside. Your mother has something for you."

"Mama doesn't sound like that." Bluebell yelled at the door.

"Mamman sounds 10 times worse." Lambo agreed.

"Ah, ok. Excuse me." Yuni left the door. After walking away a few steps, she turned to M.M. "Um, M.M.-san, I don't think I can sound like Verde."

"Just do it."

"Maa maa, I don't think Yuni-chan can produce Verde's voice either."

M.M. pondered it for a while before reluctantly agreeing. "Fine." She wacked Takeshi. "You do it."

"Haha, alright." Takeshi gave Yuni a wave, who bowed in appreciation.

Yuni walked back towards the door and once again knocked on it gently.

"Yo~ Let me in. Your mom has something for you." Takeshi dubbed for Yuni, who mouthed the words.

"Oho, its mother." Kikyo walked to the door.

Xanxus shot a bullet past him. "Trash. Look at the shoes."

"Mother's shoes are always dirty." Spanner did not look away from his computer, still typing as he spoke.

"Excuse me." Yuni once again left the door. She walked until she reached a shop. "Excuse me… do you sell some mud?"

Skull scratched his head. "Yuni-san. This is a bakery. We don't sell mud. Just go into the forest and kick the dirt."

Yuni blinked. "But the forest has wolves in it."

"…Yuni-san. You are a wolf."

"Oh right… Excuse me." Yuni headed out of the shop and into the forest. Moments later, she was back at the door with muddy shoes. Yuni gave Takeshi a glance.

Takeshi nodded with a smile. "Yo~ Let me in. Your mom has something for you."

Dino tripped towards the door. "Right voice, right shoes. It's mama." He opened the door, revealing Yuni.

There was a moment of silence.

"Um… Rawr?" Yuni asked. She turned towards M.M. "M.M.-san, how do I eat them?"

M.M. was silent, thinking hard about a solution. "…Just kidnap them instead."

Yuni nodded. "Would you please follow me?" All of the kids, sans Xanxus, followed her out. Yuni brought everyone home.

"Haha… and so, half a day passed before mother goat finally returned home." Takeshi and M.M. both turned to the door backstage.

"HEY MOTHER GOAT, COME BACK INSIDE." M.M. ordered.

The backstage door opened slowly seconds later. Verde scratched his head. "Why am I here…" He walked onstage and through the door. Verde looked at Xanxus. "Oh, its just you?"

"The trash were kidnapped."

"I see." Verde shrugged and sat down, pulling a laptop out.

"…Mother goat. Go do something."

Verde did not even give M.M. a glance. "Spanner sent me an email of his location." He shrugged. "Even if he didn't I would still know. I planted a tracking device on Lambo." He got up with a sigh. "Time to go."

Xanxus huffed and followed Verde out the door. He was getting a lot of meat for this later.

The two arrived in front of another door. Verde lazily knocked. Yuni opened the door seconds later. "Verde!"

Verde nodded. "I'm here to get the brats. Were they any trouble?"

Yuni shook her head with a smile. "Nope, they are very lively." She turned toward into the house. "Your mother's back."

There were cries of 'NOOO' and 'already?' before the kids filed out one by one. They waved goodbye to Yuni, who waved back.

"Haha, and so everyone lived happily ever after. The end." Takeshi ended.

As for M.M., she just simply gave up.

* * *

Director = M.M.

Mother goat = Verde

Goat 1 = Bluebell

Goat 2 = Dino

Goat 3 = Spanner

Goat 4 = Iemitsu

Goat 5 = Lambo

Goat 6 = Kikyo

Goat 7 = Xanxus

Wolf = Yuni

Shop keeper = Skull

Narrator = Takeshi


	2. The Three Little Pigs

This is a retelling of the 'The three little pigs' by Halliwell-Phillipps.

The people currently in my character bank are:

1-10: Tsuna, Hayato, Takeshi, Ryohei, Lambo, Kyoya, Mukuro, Chrome, Kyoko  
11-20: Haru, Nana, Fuuta, I-pin, Shamal, Bianchi, Chikusa, Ken, M.M., Xanxus, Bel  
21-30: Squalo, Lussuria, Levi, Fran, Iemitsu, Basil, Dino, Enma, Yuni, Luce  
31-40: Fon, Colonello, Lal Mirch, Reborn, Verde, Skull, Mammon, Byakuran, Zakuro, Bluebell  
41-45: Daisy, Kikyo, Hyper Tsuna, Shoichi, Spanner

since my characters are determined by a random number generator, there are some that appeared again...

* * *

"VOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIII THE THREE SHITTY PIGS"

"Mu… I can't believe I am doing this." Mammon took some bills out. "I am not getting paid enough."

"VOOOOIIIIII"

"Hie! Um… Should I start?" Tsuna peaked his head out from behind a wall.

"Mu. Hurry up." Mammon waved him off.

"Um then…" Tsuna turned to his three children. "I'm sorry, but you guys need to go explore the world."

"Babu… mother is kicking us out." Daisy squeezed his bunny.

Ken looked up from his snacks. "What, byon? Do you want to say that again?" He threatened.

"Hie" Tsuna shrieked and cowered back.

"Sawada-san… Sorry, we will leave." Yuni gave Tsuna a short bow before exiting the house.

The other two didn't budge. Tsuna turned towards them. "Um… would you leave as well?" He received no response. "Please?"

"VOOOOOOIIIIIIIIII MOVE IT." Squalo swung his sword at their direction.

Grumbling, Daisy and Ken filed out the house.

"…Hie, I feel like the bad guy now…" Tsuna groaned. He shrugged. "At least I can go home now. I wonder what Kaa-san is making for dinner." He left the stage.

"VOI AND THEN THE SHITTY PIGS MADE THEIR SHITTY HOUSES"

Daisy put some more straw onto his house. "This is enough, isn't it, Babu." He made the rabbit nod back at him. "Yes. I think so too."

Yuni entered her house of sticks. "I did better than I thought I would." She smiled, admiring her artwork.

"GAAH Why do I get the brick house, byon?!" Ken complained, heaving another brick onto the wall. He glared at his single brick wall. "Whatever, one wall is enough."

"VOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIII TRASH. YOU NEED TO BUILD A HOUSE" Squalo leapt onto the stage, swinging his sword violently.

"Wait, wait. Stay away, byon. You'll ruin my wall-" Ken watched in horror as his wall fell upon contact with the sword.

"VOOOOIIII YOU DUMB TRASH. YOU NEED TO USE CEMENT."

"I DON'T HAVE CEMENT." Ken pointed to the pile of bricks. "ALL I GOT WAS THIS PILE OF BRICKS, BYON."

"VOOOIII MIST TRASH. WHERE IS THE DAMN CEMENT."

"Mu… Why would I waste money buying cement. Just use water."

"You didn't even give me water, byon." Ken looked around to check.

Mammon shrugged. "Then use blood."

"VOI"

Ken pushed the shark off the stage. "It won't work even if I use blood or water. Whatever, byon. Just be careful around my house." He grumbled as he went back to work on his brick house.

"Voi." Squalo shrugged. "Good luck with that. Anyways." He cleared his throat. "VOOOI THEN THE SHITTY HORSE CAME TO EAT THE SHITTY PIGS."

"Hey~" Dino waved as he entered the stage. "Squalo, I'm a wolf."

Squalo ignored him.

Walking to the straw house with a shrug, Dino recited his line. "Little pig, little pig, let me come in."

"Should we let him in, babu?" Daisy raised his bunny to his face. The bunny shook his head. "Babu says no."

Dino scratched his chin. "Then I'll huff, and I'll puff and I'll blow your house in." Dino turned to Mammon and Squalo. "Do I just blow?"

"VOOOI."

"Alright then…" Dino took a huge breath and turned back towards the house. Then he tripped on his feet and landed face first into the straw. It collapsed.

"Babu… our house is broken." The bunny nodded with Daisy. He knelt beside the fallen Dino and poked him. "Are you going to eat me now?"

"VOOOOOIIIIIII WHAT ARE YOU DOING, TRASH, GO TO THE STICK HOUSE."

"But… maybe the wolf can eat me and-"

"VOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIII" Daisy quickly walked to Yuni's house the moment Squalo leapt onstage.

"SHITTY HORSE. GET UP AND MOVE ON."

Dino groaned as he stood up, rubbing his head. "I'm getting there, Squalo. Get off the stage." He stumbled slightly to the stick house as Squalo jumped off the stage. "Little pig, Little pig, let me come in."

"Not by the hair on my chinny chin chin."

"Yuni-sama, Babu and I think you should leave the house." Daisy gently led the confused Yuni out of the house.

"Then I'll huff, and I'll puff and I'll blow your house in." Dino took a deep breath and tripped. The stick house collapsed onto him.

Yuni ran up to Dino. "Chiavarone-san, are you alright?"

"Yeah… somehow." A weak voice muttered back to her.

Daisy glanced at Squalo. "Yuni-sama, we need to go to the brick house." The two of them walked on.

"VOOOIII SHITTY HORSE. GET UP."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Dino grumbled as he walked to the brick …house? "This is the brick house?"

"Of course, byon. Do you have a problem with it?" Ken yelled, defensive.

"Uh… there's only 1.5 walls up-"

"VOOOOOIIII SHITTY HORSE, JUST GO ON."

"Um then…" Dino glanced around the wall, staring at the 3 'occupants' behind it. "Little pig, little pig, let me come in."

"Not by the hair of my chinny chin chin." Yuni really liked that line.

"Go away, byon." Ken shooed Dino.

"Babu thinks we should run." Daisy dragged Yuni and Ken far away from the brick half-house.

"Then I'll huff, and I'll puff and I'll blow your house in." Dino tripped into the brick wall.

The three of them stared at the unconscious Dino.

"VOOOOIIII SHITTY PIGS, GO THROW THE SHITTY HORSE INTO A CAULDRON."

"… Squalo-san, I don't think that is necessary…" Yuni walked over to check Dino. "Chiavarone-san won't be waking up for a while."

Ken yawned. "I'm going home, byon."

"Yuni-sama, we should leave as well."

Dino was left alone on the stage.

"VOI AND THAT WAS HOW THE SHITTY PIGS GOT RID OF THE SHITTY HORSE. THE END." Squalo glanced around the room. "VOOOIII WHERE ARE YOU, MIST TRASH?" He found a note written on tissue paper on the director's chair.

"I am not getting paid enough to stay here. -Esper Mammon."

"VOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII COME BACK HERE, MIST TRASH." Squalo ran out the backstage door.

* * *

Director = Mammon

Narrator = Squalo

Mother pig = Tsuna

Straw pig = Daisy

Stick pig = Yuni

Brick pig = Ken

Wolf = Dino


End file.
